Sweet whispers
by Melissa8DL
Summary: So, Chad doing Sonny a helpful favour lead to Sonny sharing her feelings! CHANNY ALL THE WAY! xD


Sonny was sitting down, relaxing on the prop houses' couch, as she watched some re-runs of Mackenzie Falls. She was alone. She stared anxiously at the screen, "Wow, just so much Drama," She thought out loud. When, all of a sudden she heard foot steps and turned around to see who it was. It was none other than the great Chad Dylan Cooper. He watched her at the door way as her eyes meet his.

"You just can't stay away from the CDC, can you?" Chad smirked.

"If you must know, Chad, I watch your show for entertainment. Not to see _you_!" She replied back, a small smile on her face, as she turned to watch the screen again.

Chad walked further into the room, and took a seat next to Sonny.

"I got to admit, I don't blame you for watching the falls, I mean, no one can resist the temptation of seeing me on the falls." Chad smiled to himself, whilst he fixed his hair. Sonny turned to face him, again.

"Like I said, Chad, entertainment." Sonny replied, giving him a poke on his shoulder, and a slight grin on her face.

"Face it, Sonny, you dig Chaddy!" He replied, but totally ignoring her 'entertainment' excuse for watching the falls.

Sonny gave him a 'Yeah-right sarcastic look.'

Chad looked at the clock, it was 8pm.

"Woah, Sonny, it's getting pretty late, why are you still here?" Chad alarmingly asked, suprised he was even still there.

"Well, if you must know, my car has broke down, and the car repair guy won't be here until a few hours, after his finished repairing other peoples cars.. Lets just say i'm at the bottom of the wait list." Sonny sighed, a little annoyed, before she switched the tv off.

The two sat in complete silence for approxamatley two minutes before Chad had a idea.

"Sonny, I'll drive you home." He suggested, turning all the way around on the couch to face Sonny.

"Really?" Sonny smiled.

"Really!" Chad replied, as he smiled back.

"That's so sweet of you, Chad, but I don't want you taking pity on me, I mean I can just-"

Chad cut her off, "Look, Sonny, i'll drive you home. It's raining outside, anyway, so when you wait for the repair guy, you're going to be cold and wet. Trust me, Sonny, I'll look after you; I'll drive you."

Sonny looked into his dreamy blue eyes. How sweet could he possibley be, she thought. She was day dreaming about him.. and her, being a couple..

"Sonny?" Chad called her, as she closed her eyes.

She jumped, "Oh sorry, I was just daydreaming!" Sonny giggled.

Wow, she's so cute, Chad thought.

"So what we're you day dreaming about?" He questioned, smirking at her.

"Oh nothing, nothing! So, we better get going.. shall we?" She laughed as she completely changed the subject.

"We shall." She replied back, holding his hand out for her to hold. She grabbed onto his hand, as he lead her out of the studio. He sheltered her from the rain by giving her his waterproof hoodie, that way she'd be warm and dry. He lead her to his Mercedes car, which was just a few parking spaces away from the studio.

He opened the door for her and gave her one of his signature smiles, "After you, Munroe!"

"Aww, thanks!" Sonny thanked him, giving him a friendly hug before he quickly headed to the other side, and got in the car.

Before they knew it, they was outside Sonny's appartment, Chad's car parked at the side walk parking area.

"You wanna come in?" Sonny suggested, a slight smile on her face. "My mom's in Wisconsin so she's not home," She added.

"Thanks for the offer, Sonny, but-" Sonny cut him off.

"Please Chad, or i'll be alone.. We could watch a movie or something?" She begged him, showing him her big, brown puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, but it's only because you don't want to be alone.." Chad gave in, he was a fool for her beautiful puppy dog eyes. She was so adorable, he thought.

"Great!" Sonny giggled with excitement.

The two we're finally in Sonny's appartment, sitting on her sofa.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Sonny asked. She was so happy Chad was at her house. She was absolutely in love with him, only he was clueless about it, or so she thought.

She had to tell him tonight, that she loved him. She hadn't planned it, but she thought tonight would be perfect timing.

Chad took a look at the DVDs. "I'll be happy with anything you wan't to watch," He replied, smiling away at me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Chad," His name shot out of Sonny's mouth, she needed to tell him.

"Yeah," He replied as he moved closer to her.

"This isn't easy to say, but, I think.. I think i'm inlove with you.." The words slipped out of Sonny's mouth, but she didn't regret it, he needed to know.

"Well, that's a relief!" Chad replied, a massive smile on his face.

"What?" Sonny questioned, very confused.

"I feel the same way. I was just scared you didn't feel the same way.." Chad slowly told her.

Sonny smiled, as she now could feel comfortable around Chad with her feelings.

She leaned her head on his chest.

"You going to pick a movie, Munroe?" He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forget!" She laughed as she got up and pulled out one of her favourite DVDs which just so happened to be left out, on the side.

She slipped it into the DVD player and hit play. It was the romantic comedy, 'Valentines day'. She then turnt the lights off and joined Chad. He pulled her on his lap, and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Oh, and another thing, that day dream I had earlier.. was about us. I was wondering if we would ever be a couple.. I guess day dreams come true!" She smiled at him.

"I love you, Sonny." He gently whispered in her ear as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you, too, Chad," She whispered back, wrapping her arms around his chest.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT! xD **


End file.
